Naruto: The warrior from the future
by Rafaelout
Summary: To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. But now one person has the chance to stat over, will his will be enough to save the those who died, and lift the flames to new heights.
1. Chapter 1

Yes mom, I am taking out the trash" said the voice of a very familiar boy as he took the trash of the Sarutobi household and dumped it in the trash can. A second later the wind picked up for the briefest of seconds and a blonde boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit appeared and proceeded to go through the trash. Smiling at his good fortune he pulled out a few things before disappearing into the wind. A second later a man with a cigarette in his mouth appeared next to the tree near the trash can. At a casual glance he looked lazy and uncaring about what happened around him, however his eves were as sharp as daggers as they darted from side to side. After a moment he muttered to himself before disappearing into thin air.

Meanwhile the blonde boy appeared to be an orange blur as he moved through Konoha, a few seconds later 3 more orange blurs joined him as they made their way to an old rundown apartment which happened to be the home of their creator, Naruto Uzumaki. Said creator was smiled as he sensed his clones approach. Opening a window he watched as the clones entered and washed several items of their haul before popping into thin air and granting the original their memories. Naruto smiled as their thought and memories went right through his mind. Today was a very good haul.

Grabbing a scroll from his bag he sealed everything his clones brought, which included around a dozen kunai, 3 jutsu scrolls and a bunch of sealing paper, into it before he headed out of his apartment. Smiling he made his way past the buildings of Konoha before he landed in a deserted street. Still smiling Naruto entered an abandoned masons workshop and walked up to a giant stone slab. After making a series of hand signs Naruto placed his hands on the slab and channeled his charka through it. A second later the slab moved to the right revealing a descending staircase. Naruto walked down it and the slab closed behind him. Naruto walked down the stairs in pitch darkness, he didn't need to see as he knew where he was going. Finally he finished his decent and placed his hand on a wall and channeled more of his charka into it. there was a small hiss as the charka powered lights in the room burst into action covering the whole room in bright orange light. Naruto looked around the room. The first third of the wall was covered in shelves that all contained scrolls, storage scrolls. Above it hung a sign that said Armory. After that there was a door that led to a kitchen that was used once in a while. Futher on and attached to the adjacent wall was a furnace that Naruto used to craft his own weapons. On the wall to his left were 7 shelves that had signs above them Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, genjutsu, fuinjutsu ,his jutsu archive. Granted there were not many scrolls on the shelves and the shelves themselves were small but hey, at least he had them. After that, there was a door that led to a bathroom that was rarely used, yet well maintained, beyond that were shelves that held hundreds of shuriken stacked neatly. However these were not ordinary shuriken as they had 6 edges, his secret weapon. On the adjacent wall, there was a workbench which he used for his fuinjutsu and in between that was a door that led to a small bedroom. In the middle of the room there were 2 more tables, one which was used to craft medicines and poisons and the other which happened to look like a simple research table with several notes scattered on its surface.

Naruto smiled, originally when he found this room he taught that it must have been a hideout for Orochimaru or one of the bases Danzo created for his root agents. He would have never guessed he was right both ways until Sai told him that it was a base that Danzo had made for Orochimaru, however it was left abandoned ever since Orochimaru had betrayed the leaf. Neither used it as the other knew about it and now it was Naruto's. Of course he had used his own abilities to make this place secure from both of those 2 and made it truly his own secret little base.

Naruto sighed as he made a hundred shadow clones. He sent 40 to work on his jutsu, 40 to practice with his weapons such as his swords, normal shuriken, kunai, etc. 10 more bounded of to the end of the room and started practicing his fuinjutsu, and the remaining stood where they were as the original tossed them the storage scroll. Their job was simple, arrange its contents before going over to practice their fuinjutsu. Naruto watched his clones work for a moment before he headed out of his secret layer and to the academy. Today would be the day he graduates, and with Mizuki in prison, nothing could hold him back. With that thought in mind he doubled his speed as he blurred towards the academy.

"Arrr, where is that dobe!" said Kiba "today is the graduation test and that guy is no where to be found."

"Hmph, I bet he wants to make a big entrance" said Sakura "Perhaps he thinks that if he makes a big enough one he would be able to get a date with me. As if he could ever come between me and my Sasuke-kun.

"Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun will be here, you can count on it." said Hinata. "But… Iruka sensei, you said that Mizuki sensei would be testing us as well, where is he?"

"Ah, I am afraid that Mizuki sensei will not be testing you guys" said Iruka. "He has been discovered as a spy of Orochimaru, and has now been placed in the Konoha correctional facility. After he was discovered the Hokage made a quick investigation of the rest of us and found that no one else was in cahoots with him. However the fact that he was a spy worries me greatly."

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru. "Iruka sensei, don't you think it is time to start the exams?"

"I do, and if I call out Naruto's name and he isn't here, tell him that he will have to wait for next year. Also Hinata, Sakura one of my colleague's taking the exam for you girls, shouldn't you get in line" Iruka said before he walked away, Hinata and Sakura scrampered to the other side where the other girls were in a line. A few moment later a blond haired kid in an orange jumpsuit ran in, nearly tripping on his own 2 feet shouting "I am here Iruka, please don't disqualify me!"

"Relax, that has not occurred as yet Naruto-san" said Shino stoically, "Though I advise you not to be late anymore."

" Ok Mom" said Naruto as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, how was that present that I gave you Shino"

"Interesting, very interesting Naruto-san" said Shino "It will be a welcome addition to our hive, though it does raise the question of where you got it from Naruto-san.

"Heh, I just found it in the forest and thought you might like it" said Naruto with a grin. "Guess you did huh!"

"This is all to troublesome for my taste" said Shikamaru "But, Naruto where were you?"

"Haha, well you see I was on my way to the academy when these people with black robes and masks started chasing me" said Naruto "I had to escape them before I came here."

"Masks…ANBU?" Shino asked.

"Yea, I sort of painted the monument, they will take forever to get it down" said Naruto. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to argue but was cut off by the high pitch screams of the girls taking the exams. Looking around to find the reason they saw Sasuke exiting the exam room with his headband. Kiba sighed and muttered "Figures."

"QUIET!" roared the voice of Iruka as the girls instantly shut up "Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wish me luck guys" said Naruto as he entered the examination hall. "Alright sensei, what do you want?"

"Naruto you missed the projectile test, so if you want to pass you must score well in the ninjutsu section" said Iruka "first up I want you to do a transformation jutsu and none of you other jutsu or I will instantly fail you!"

"Right Iruka sensei, transform!" said Naruto before he was covered with smoke. When it cleared there was a perfect copy of Iruka standing in Naruto's place before he released the jutsu. Iruka was impressed, mostly due to the fact that Naruto did not pull one of his stunts, but besides that, that was a perfect hedge. Smiling he quickly grabbed a chalk and threw it at Naruto who quickly replaced himself with Iruka who got a chalk straight to the face.

"Not so good to be on the receiving end is it Iruka" taunted Naruto from the examiner's chair which he now sat upon.

"I should have known" groaned Iruka as he got up and shooed Naruto of his chair before he looked at the blonde haired kid. "Naruto the last move is the cone jutsu, I know it is not your greatest strength but…"

"Hah, that's what you think Iruka sensei" said Naruto with a grin "Clone jutsu!"

Instantly the entire room was covered with clones. Iruka counted them, then he turned and faced Naruto, the real Naruto. "Naruto, I didn't think you had mastered that jutsu… but this… this is amazing. There are over 5 dozen clones here!"

"Yea, this is probably the least I can make, its much more difficult when I try amd make less and they mostly turn out to be sticky like all my previous attempts!" said Naruto before he leaned forward eagerly "But this is good right, I passed Iruka sensei, didn't I didn't I didn't I?"

Iruka was amazed. Usually Jutsu worked better with less charka, not more. The only way that could have happened was if… he stopped as he remembered exactly what he was. Grinning to himself he taught, well it figures that Naruto off all people would have an overabundance of charka. Seeing the look on Naruto's face he spoke out loud "Congratulations Naruto, I guess third times the charm, come on up here and take your headband.

"Yeah, I am finally a Shinobi" shouted Naruto as he ran to the desk and picked up a headband before tying it around his forehead. "Say Sensei, do you think we could go to Ichriraku's today, you know to celebrate… Please!"

"Yeah sure, just let me finish up the test's Naruto" said Iruka before the orange clad ball of energy jumped out the room. It's a shame really thought Iruka, if people just took the chance to get to know him, they would see him so differently. Still I pity the genin team that ends up with that ball of energy. Iruka smiled and picked up a paper before he audibly groaned Shikamaru was next and Iruka had no idea how to convince the boy that taking the test was worth his time.

"Dead last past," said Ino as Naruto entered the courtyard where the graduates were, "Who would have guessed!"

"Well after 3 tries it was to be expected!" said Sakura, "Still can you imagine being on a team with him? Though I am not worried because I will be with Sasuke-kin."

"Hah, as if they would ever pair Sasuke up with you forehead," said Ino.

Sakura was about to respond before she was interrupted by Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, you 2 passed as well?"

"Of course, who do you think we are?" snarled Sakura, "Besides even if you have a forehead protector you are still the dead last. So go away!"

"Yea Naruto, go hang out with Shikamaru or Choji or someone else" said Ino,

"Hey Ino there is no need to insult them." Said Naruto "You may very well end up on a team with Shikamaru and Choji so don't start off by insulting them, you too Sakura, there is no guarantee you will end up with Sasuke after all."

"When did you become all logical Naruto?" asked Ino, a bit surprised.

"Doesn't matter because at the end of the day I will end up on a team with Sasuke!" said Sakura

"Will not,"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Yeah, I am just gonna go now" said Naruto with a sweat drop as he backed away from the 2 arguing girls.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said a voice from behind Naruto who turned around and saw Hinata with a leaf forehead protector on her head. Naruto smiled before he replied, "Hello Hinata-chan, I see you passed as well, though I guess its no surprise coming from someone like you."

"Hinata smiled at the praise before the 2 had a long chat about the team selections.

Naruto exhaled verily as he made his way back to his base for a quick pit stop before he headed home, running from rooftop to rooftop with the ease of a chunnin, it was really hard work, getting back to his role as a genin, he hadn't been one for such a long time it was quite an experience to bee one again. Then again he never was really a proper genin, A genin does not take out S-ranked missing nin, a genin does not have an international criminal organization after him. in all honesty he hadn't been a proper genin ever since the mission with Zabuza. Still meeting all his friends and allies at this age again was really quite something, especially those who he had worked closest with in his past life.

Sakura, she was exactly how he had remembered before Sasuke had deflected the village, not even a hint of the medical nin she would grow up to be, though that wasn't a surprise. Though Naruto wondered if he would still end up being on the same team as her or if she would even become a medic nin. That was the problem with changing things. He would never know the outcome.

Sasuke was still the same damm elitist he had been and always would be, though the boy did not have the insanity that marked most of his life and clouded his death. Perhaps he could prevent that this time around. Naruto might be able to save him from the curse of hatred this time around. He damm well was going to save him from Orochimaru that was certain.

Hinata, well she was nothing like what Naruto remembered before. She was a lot more confident than she had been, well in her whole previous life. She was far stronger then she was back when she was a genin that time as well. She still looked up to him, though this time they were more of friends instead of a secret crush and an oblivious knucklehead. They had tried going out, back in his other life, but it never seemed to work out, still she continued to love him, though she seemed to be happy she never got the chance to experience a relationship. He had made sure that this was not the case this time around, and as for Neji, he had knocked some sense into that stuck up Hyuga long ago, and now the 2 were like family, not that they weren't already.

The rest of his class showed hints of their future careers and specialties, but not much. Still things now depended on teams. He had taken a number of dangers out before they became such, though events from now were going to depend on teams. He had a chance to change things now, really change things now, though depending on how much he changed things, future events may not have been the same as he had remembered. It was a game of probability, one which he intended to win!

Still he had plans, many plans. Some which were still forming in his head, others which were already under way and some which were have already been successful. Naruto smiled as he made his way down the stairs which lead to base. However when he entered his base he realized that there was someone waiting for him, one of his first and most successful plans and one of his most dangerous wildcards, a person who was now HIS right hand man, HIS trusted aid and the harbinger of his wrath.

The silver haired medic-nin looked and spoke "Hello Naruto-sama!"

"The blonde haired genin grinned foxily before responding "Hello Kabuto!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Naruto-sama"

"Hello Kabuto" said Naruto as he grinned foxily at the man.

The 2 men were standing in Naruto's secret base, which was under an abandoned masons workshop, which was in a deserted street, which opened up to the main road right next to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Naruto smiled at the man until he realized that he was not suppose to be here, at least not yet anyway, it was too soon for their usual meetings which they had every month. "Why are you here Kabuto, has something gone bad?"

"Quite the opposite actually" said the silver haired shinobi "Something has gone quite well. HE has requested our aid!"

"Really, it seems that things have gone well" said Naruto "But what about our little guest?"

"Earlier he just wanted to rush it but we convinced him to wait and let events play out," Kabuto replied "He seems quite eager to get things going!"

"It is to be expected after all, considering who he is and what he had to go through" said Naruto "Tell me, has there been any sign of Zabuza or Rayuga?"

"Yes to both actually. It seems that they have teamed up" said Kabuto "Everything is ready just as you said it would be, but tell me, do you really think the foundation is ready?"

"According to the memories of the shadow clones I sent to keep and eye n them and spend time with them, they are more than ready, especially those 2! And speaking of them…" Naruto walked to his jutsu shelves picked up 3 of them and tossed them to Kabuto. "I am sure they will be interested by the contents of those scrolls!"

"Very well, if that is all Naruto-sama, the I am leaving to start the operation" said Kabuto as he headed to the stairs "Rest assured that the foundation will not fail you."

"Kabuto, a fare warning, there is a good chance that I will be joining you on that mission… Also I believe in the foundation! And whether it fails or not it will stay strong" said Naruto firmly, at which Kabuto could only nod before he left. Naruto's thoughts went to the foundation, a group of 10 extraordinary individuals that he had assembled. Obito or rather Madara had his Akatsuki and now Naruto had his Foundation, and though his warriors were still a bit raw, they would be ready when the time came.

Making a dozen more shadow clones to train in his place, Naruto exited his base thinking that the foundation… no his friends were truly strong!"

"Hey Iruka sensei, sorry for being late, just got caught up talking to a friend!" said Naruto as he met up with his teacher outside the ramen shop.

"No problem Naruto I haven't gotten started as yet" said Iruka "Wouldn't be right as this is a celebration for you after all."

Naruto nodded gleefully as he tapped his forehead protector and said "See this Iruka sensei, this symbolizes me becoming a ninja and all the hard work I put into becoming one. Now no one can stop me from my goal"

"I see you still have a one track mind Naruto" said the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Teuchi as he sat a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto "Still intent on being Hokage!"

Naruto who quickly grabbed the bowl of ramen nodded vigorously as he gave thanks and started devouring his food. Seeing this Iruka could only sigh and say "I guess some things never change!"

"Huh, what do you mean Iruka-sensei" asked Naruto as he finished his second bowl of Ramen.

"Nothing much" said Iruka with a sigh before turning to Naruto who was just about to start is third bowl "Say Naruto, I know I have asked you this before but why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Iruka sensei, my dream is to be the greatest Hokage" said Naruto as he put down his third bowl "and once I succeed then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and see me as somebody… somebody important."

Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto pick up his 4th bowl of ramen and proceeded to devour it wondering if it was so difficult to show a little compassion, to let go of their hate and see the boy for what he truly was. As much as he wondered how it could be so difficult he knew from personal experience that it was, after all that was one of the reasons that the third Hokage had assigned him to be Naruto's homeroom teacher after all.

"Hey Naruto, I want you to make me a promise" said Iruka as he looked at his younger adoptive brother once again "Never give up on that dream no matter how hopeless it may seem ok, Promise me you will be the best Kage ever seen!"

"I promise Iruka sensei, I will be the best Kage the world has ever seen!" said Naruto before shouting out loud "And I will never go back on my word because that's my ninja way!"

At the same time in the hokage tower.

A small blur of black made its way quickly and carefully through the tower after successfully infiltrating the massive structure. Under the black hood of the infiltrator was the young and similar face of Naruto Uzumaki who was making his way to his objective, the room of scrolls. Stopping slowly he waited for the passing ANBU to leave and waited a few extra moments just to be sure. It was an infiltration mission after all and while time was of the essence it did not hurt to take a few extra seconds just to get out undetected.

Still Naruto promised himself that if he was successful now he would report this problem to the Hokage, after all if a 12 year old boy could infiltrate and escape a tower of ANBU completely undetected then what was to stop an enemy ninja from doing the same. Granted though that he had the advantage of having an indefinite amount of scouting time as well as direct access to the security protocols after the 4th Shinobi war, there was still a chance that an enemy could infiltrate the same way he did. Perhaps in his previous life Kabuto had infiltrated the same way, would have explained a lot of things. Regardless if he was successful he was going to report the problem to the Hokage, consequences of his actions be dammed. Though not before he made a few copies of his plundered scrolls and placed them in his base.

Quickly stopping he waited outside a corridor that was patrolled by the ANBU once every 10 minutes instead of Constantly. After the ANBU passed Naruto quickly started a clock in his head as he dashed to the far end of the corridor and entered the room. Success, but he still knew that only half the mission was done, he would still have to leave undetected, but he also knew that it would not be too much of a problem.

Quickly making 5 clones he quickly sent them off. 2 to genjutsu and one each to the tanjutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu sections while he personally went off to the Fuinjutsu section, this was not the first time he had infiltrated a place for jutsu for his team and himself. The first time he had infiltrated the Hokage residence for the scroll of seals, to pry the scroll for a few technique's he had wanted to learn but never got the chance too, undetected of course.

"L, M, N, ah here you are dad." Said Naruto as he took out a few of his fathers scrolls and replaced them with a few dummy scrolls he had made earlier. Hearing the alarm go off in his head he made his way to the door along with his clones as they handed him a few scrolls before popping out of existence. Securing his dads scrolls along with the others to him he quickly made his way out of the tower, his mind still slightly on his fathers scrolls. He really wanted something off the man after all, and was it so wrong since he had never gotten the chance to go through his fathers, or mothers work after the village was destroyed, well with the exception of 2 technique's

Still he had the chance now, and he was planning to make the most of it. And with that taught in mind he quickly went the rest of the way before jumping into the moonlight with one thought "Infiltration successful."

Naruto paused as he felt his one of his clones pop, recollecting his memories he saw that the mission was successful and a batch of clones had been assigned to start copying the scrolls down on his own scrolls. Good that meant everything was fine, now all he had to …

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah Iruka sensei" said Naruto sleepily as he turned to his sensei.

"Hey is something wrong, you spaced out there for a sec" Iruka replied as he looked at his foster brother.

"No, its nothing, sensei" Naruto replied quickly as an excuse hit him like a bolt of lightning "Its just that I am just so much closer to my dream yet I realize that things will only get tougher from here!"

"Yes they will Naruto" said Iruka "But if you stick to your nindo and always get stronger, then you have nothing to fear, besides you made me a promise right?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I did! Thanks Iruka sensei, and I gotta go, so see ya!" said Naruto as he leaped of the counter and ran towards his home.

"Huh, HEY WAIT!" shouted Iruka before turning back to the counter and looking at 10 empty bowls of ramen. This was going to hurt alright, right in the wallet! 

Well, tomorrow was going to be interesting, thought Naruto as he quickly made his way home. He would have to get his ninja registration photo taken, a normal one this time, and then meet Konohamaru again. He was going to have to teach him something as well, but not his sexy jutsu. That jutsu was more trouble then in was worth and it was a pain to teach him that the first time around. Still it had its uses but he was certainly not going to teach it to Konohamaru yet, though perhaps he should go with his earlier plan, regardless, he was going to bed because he needed the rest.

Meanwhile

At a quite undisclosed location 9 figures cloaked in shadow's faced one silver haired nin. The lead shadow who appeared to be taller then the rest took a step forward and spoke "So what did he say!"

"He said that we are to continue as planned regardless of the minor setbacks" said Kabuto to the shadow "I have informed him of Zabuza and Rayuga, however far from being concerned he seemed to be expecting it!"

"Makes sense that he would have foreseen this, we were hired as a protection detail not as an assassination team" said the shadow "We made that very clear at the beginning!"

"Indeed we did" said Kabuto "He also said to tell our _guest_ that his time would soon be at hand."

"Oh, is that so, he will be pleased to hear that" replied the shadow "Anything else!"

"He also said that regardless of what happens he trusts and believes in us, each one of us" said Kabuto, this time addressing all 9 shadows "And whether we succeed or fail the foundation will stay strong!"

"Indeed that sounds just like him" said the lead shadow "Still even if our lord is willing to tolerate failure I will certainly not! There are people depending on us, good people, innocent people, the very reason he asked us to do this in the first place and so for the sake of our lord and the people of this land we must succeed! Understand!"

"Right" the other 8 shadows shouted before all 10 of them disappeared into the night!

The next day

"Hey, old man, you called" said Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office with a big grin plastered on his face, the one that many ninja had come to accept as a sign of guaranteed mayhem.

"Yes actually I did Naruto" said the Hokage as he put down his paperwork and looked up at the boy. "I wanted to speak to you about certain things, but first tell me what did you do this time?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but at that very same moment there was a loud cry of rage that could be heard throughout the village. Sarutobi wondered what on earth did Naruto do now as he knew the owner of the voice and he rarely heard him raise his voice forget Screaming to the high heavens like he was doing now "Ok Naruto, tell me exactly what you did to Sasuke now?"

"I was getting tired of getting no reaction from Sasuke after my pranks so I decided to give the so called _rookie of the year _a little surprise by giving his entire compound a new paintjob!" said Naruto with an evil grin causing the Hokage to sweatdrop as he asked "What colour?"

"Pink, both inside and outside!" replied Naruto cheerfully as the third Hokage audibly groaned. It was going to be a massive headache to deal with the civilian council members and many a ninja after this particular incident. Still massive headaches, incredible paperwork and certain vandalism charges aside he turned to Naruto with a serious look. "Ok Naruto, practical jokes aside, I called you here for an important matter so lets be serious now!"

"What is the matter Old Man?' said Naruto with a serious face as he knew that he had never seen the Hokage like this in both his lives.

"First of all tell me who trained you and how strong are you?" said the Hokage as he eyed hs surrogate grandson carefully.

"Honestly no one taught me and I am far more powerful then I let on in the academy!" said Naruto privately wondering how his surrogate grandfather knew before realizing that his charka looked more like a seasoned jounin then an academy student or rather in his case the raw power of an untrained Jinchuriki. "Honestly I don't know how strong I am as I don't have anything to compare myself to without revealing my true strengths!"

"Fare enough, but if no one trained you then where did most of your knowledge come from because your skills are certainly one does not pick up!" said the Hokage as he continued to eye Naruto as the blonde boy grinned, confusing the Hokage

"Actually that is exactly what happened old man! Ever since mother Nono left when I was 3 I have been neglected, never being given enough food or clothes or other necessities so I took to rummaging the trash gathering whatever I could to survive, when I was thrown out of the orphanage it became even more imperative to do so" said Naruto "on many occasions I found discarded weapons and jutsu scrolls, stashing them throughout the village, that is until one day when I was running from the villagers I found this abandoned place where I which I quickly turned into my own little place gathering all my stashes and placing them there!"

The Hokage listened carefully becoming a little distraught when he heard what his surrogate grandson had to survive. He wished this wasn't the case but it happened and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. So he continued listening to Naruto who was still speaking "… and so I use to hide in the training grounds listening as Jonin sensei's taught their students picking up things from the lectures and practicing them as well as what I learnt from the jutsu scrolls I possessed as well. Charka control exercises like tree climbing and water walking were the most difficult to do but eventually I managed to do those as well."

The god of Shinobi was amazed at the progress of his own adoptive grandson. He never believed that he would have been able to pick up so many skills just from watching and then trying to replicate them himself. He didn't even know that it was possible to learn charka control without aid, his adoptive grandson was truly something else and he wasn't even done yet.

"Eventually I started to play pranks to test out my own limits and when I found them I used to train to get passed them" continued Naruto "Of course getting ninja tools and equipment to train with was a problem however that was quickly solved with a trip to a few choice training grounds. Ever notice how there are very few weapons in the forest of death after each chunnin exams… yup nothing gets waisted!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted the Hokage who could not help but shout. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is Naruto!"

"Meh, its just as dangerous as the village… to me at least" replied Naruto with a shrug "I prefer it too, because at least in that place, there are none of those clod glares that are always directed at me!"

The minds of the 2 shinobi were filled with completely different taught at that mo9ment as they looked at each other. For Sarutobi, it was shock mixed with sadness, here was a genin fresh out of the academy telling him that the accurately named Forest of Death was no more dangerous then his own home village, which made him sad at his inability to protect his own adoptive grandson. At the same time the third Hokage could not help but be amazed at the progress that Naruto had made on his own, it made him wonder that if he had proper guidance how far he would have come by now.

As for Naruto, well his mind was a totally different place. He was relieved to see that his cover story… a tall tale by itself, was slowly being accepted by his adoptive grandfather. It pained him to lie to the old man but some things just had to be done. Still it wasn't as if his cover was not true, most of it was, however he had left out a lot of things like knowing exactly where his lair was, his knowledge from another life and all the training his clones had done. In fact he believed that he had told the man no more then he could and yet less then he should.

Finally deciding to break the silence the god of shinobi spoke in a clear cold voice "Naruto do you want to tell me where you found many of the scrolls or should I remind you!"

Naruto only had time to realize the implication of those words before he fled to the far corner of the room due to the extreme amount of killing intent that was being released at that moment. Slowly the third Hokage got up from his seat and walked over to Naruto who was cowering at the killing intent wondering furiously whether he was wrong about the old man and what faith would await him now.

"Speak!" ordered the Hokage who was now towering right over Naruto. There was no kindness or affection in his voice, just pure coldness and an edge of steal laced with killing intent which made Naruto extremely frightened of what would happen to him if he answered wrong.

"I… I… snuck into th-the tower and to…took some of th-the scr-scrolls!" Naruto stammered and suddenly all the killing intent and the harsh look on the old mans face disappeared and was replaced with an amused smile.

"Oh Naruto, what ever are we going to do with you?" said the old man as he walked back to his desk.

"So-So you are not mad" asked an amazed Naruto. was all that killing intent truly for show?

"Oh I would have been mad if you had blatantly walked in and stolen the scroll from under my nose or if you did not own up" said the Hokage with a serious face as he looked at Naruto from his seat next to his desk "However you did neither of those things so yes, I am not mad at you, at least not that much. However there are a few things that I do want from you!"

"What?" asked Naruto as he knew from experience that the tone left no room for argument.

"3 things!" said the Hokage "Firstly I want a list of all the Jutsu that you currently posses arranged in rank another list of the jutsu which you have mastered and lastly a list of the jutsu that you have taken from the tower. Also I will know if you lie so don't as you punishment will be harsh"

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement

"Secondly, if you are planning your little excursions into the tower and my residence again I advise you not to get caught as the punishment will be harsh" continued the Hokage "And lastly, the money which it will cost to refurbish the entire Uchiha district will be added to your dept and so you will not be given any mission funds until it has been fully paid off… with interest.

"No fair old man you ca…" Naruto started to complain but was stopped by a harsh glare from the Hokage who simply said "There will be no compromises on this do you understand!"

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Naruto with a gulp.

"Good, now Naruto, I am planning something which I think you will be extremely interested to hear" said the old man with a glint in his eye as Naruto wondered what he was about to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good job Konohamaru" said Naruto as he looked at his newly found student (or old student depending on how you look at it) "Come back down now!"

The young boy slowly made his way down the tree, by walking on it, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Soon he was back on the ground looking up at the boy e had come to declare his new sensei who said "Well done Konohamaru, however that one was a freebie and is only the start of the many things I can teach you. However if you want to continue learning from me, you will have to agree to a few rules!"

"What are they?" Konohamaru asked "Tell me, tell me!"

"Ok… first, while we are training you have to call me Naruto sempai, or Naruto sensei!"

"Ok!"

"Second, when we are training you will have to listen to everything I have to say!"

"Ok!"

"Third, I want you to grow your hair, and never cut it until I tell you otherwise!"

"Huh," said a confused Konohamaru, "Why would I want to do that!"

"Trust me!" said Nauto with a smile, "Oh, and if your family objects tell them to ask the Hokage why his student Jiraiya, keeps his hair long!"

"Alright!"

"Fourth, I want you to keep to my training regeme strictly, unless there is a case where you must avoid it, like say when you are in hospital or recovering from a serious injury or when you are out on a mission after you become a shinobi!"

"Ok"

"Lastly, Unless I give you my explicit permission you will not reveal your talents or the products of my traning to anyone! The Hokage maybe, but no one else!"

"But…" started Konohamaru

"No buts! I want you to listen to me on this, also…" said Naruto as he beckoned the boy closer. Konohamary obliged by walking to his new sensei who promptly bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Alright Naruto sensei" said Konohamaru after Naruto finished his whisper.

"Very well then, come along Konohamaru!" said Naruto. the boy obliged and followed blonde haired genin as he walked into the village. They got some odd look as they passed people on the street who were no doubt wondering what the well known honorable grandson was doing roaming with the villages most hated genin. However neither of the 2 companions paid any attention to the looks as both their minds were pre-occupied.

Konohamaru was thinking about his first training session with his new teacher, one lesson was enough to put anything Ebisu taught him to shame. He taught him to walk up a tree, how cool was that, and the best part was that once he mastered that Naruto swore that he would teach him to walk on water as well. Still the ability to defy gravity, how cool was that. Even if he could not tell anyone _yet_, his traning was still amazing, but wait there was someone he could tell! Konohamaru made a promise to himself that at the end of the day he woud waltz into his grandfather's study and show him a skill that he was sure only a handful of shinobi would learn. Poor fool, if only he knew.

Naruto on the other hand, was thinking on a multitude of subjects at the same time. The first and foremost was the simple reason why he had taken Konohamaru's training as his own responsibility. He knew that Konohamaru's training as of this moment was not as important and would not matter much, at least for now, however it didn't feel right without his old student/rival at his side. Most likely why he could not get rid of the orange he wore, simply because it didn't feel right. The second was the fact of his allies, he was worried for them. No matter what amount of training he, Nono and Kabuto had given them, this was going to become of their first real missions where death was a likely possibility. Then there was the fact that this time Zabuza was working with Rayuga, a fact that would make the wave mission that much more dangerous if the went on it.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei, where are we going?" asked Konohamaru.

"Why don't you see for yourself Konohamaru" said Naruto as they stopped in front of a shinobi training store. Konohamaru could only look around in wonder as Naruto lead him to the counter where a young clerk, who had actually honored the 4th Hokage's last wishes (a fact that Naruto knew very well) was working her shift.

"Hey there Setsuna, long time no see" said Naruto, "I need a customized order for my little friend here please!"

"Oh Naruto, it's been a long time since you have come here," the clerk replied. She had long red hair, green eyes and wore a white top with a light yellow long skirt "What will it be this time?"

"A set of weights, the same kind as I use," said Naruto "Except smaller, for my friend here!"

"Ok," she replied "Would you kindly follow me please young master!"

The clerk moved out of the counter and into a room hidden by a red curtain, after a nudge from Naruto Konohamaru followed her too. Naruto looked on with a smile before his expression sharpened as he said "You can come out now!"

"Oh, I didn't think you had the skills to sense me!" said a voice from out of nowhere. Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves and the tobescu jonin Ebisu appeared "Tell me, what are you planning to do to the most honorable grandson!"

"Nothing, Konohamaru is a friend" said Naruto calmly "and I wouldn't do anything to harm him if that is what you are implying"

"Hah, you must be a fool if you think I will believe anything you say" snared Ebisu.

"Never the less it is the truth" said Naruto with a voice that surprised Ebisu. There was no anger in it, no malice either. No it was calm, deathly calm. Ebisu had only heard that kind of voice twice and knew that he wouldn't like what happened after.

Naruto on the other hand planning something that would only cause pain for the tobesu jonin, Ebisu had been a torture in his last life and he knew that it could only get worse in this life unless he put a stop to it right now. Turning to face the him, Naruto spoke in the same tone "I know that you believe what you want and that I can not change it, however how about a sporting bet. Accomplish 3 tasks and I will leave Konohamaru alone unless you say otherwise!"

"I accept" said Ebisu thinking that this would be the easiest way to separate the honourable grandson from the blonde demon. "What is the first task?"

Naruto took out a photo and flung it at Ebisu who caught it and looked at it. It seemed to be a picture of Naruto except without his trademark whisker marks wearing a simple yellow shirt. Naruto seeing that Ebisu had already his own conclusions on the photo spoke "In the Konoha Great Library, there is a book. Its serial number is 711. Look at page 7 and compare it with the photo then go to the Hokage for confirmation and if you want, an explanation. After that, if you want to continue seek me out once again!"

Ebisu said nothing as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After he was gone Naruto sighed before looking at the curtain which shook a few seconds later before it was pushed aside to let Konohamaru and Setsuna walk out. Konohamaru quickly ran back to Naruto as Setsuna said "Your order will be ready in 18 hours, Naruto. I trust you will pay for it then."

"Of course Setsuna, now if you don't mind we will be taking our leave" said the blonde haired shinobi as he hushed Konohamaru out.

"Bye Naruto, Bye Konohamaru" said the clerk with a small smile on her face "Be safe!"

* * *

"Ebisu come in," said the Hokage as soon as there was a knock on his office door "I trust you want to talk to me so speak freely!"

"Thank you" said Ebisu as he walked into the office, laid a photo and on book down on the desk. "Hokage-sama, may I ask what is this, is it some kind of trick by the… the blonde troublemaker or is this, this the truth?"

"Yes it is, and it is unfortunate you got to know of it" said the Hokage as he waved to the ANBU signaling them to leave before he activated the old Uzumaki security and sound seals. He then motioned for Ebisu to continue knowing what was coming.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Ebisu asked

"Because if it got out you know how many enemies he would have! Also there are people who would want to kill him regardless, knowing would have given them better opportunity to succeed"

"I see… and his inheritance?"

"The council had already started distributing all his inheritance before I managed to get into office, whatever I barely managed to save anything besides his house and all its contents!"

"I see… and what of the honourable grandson"

"Let him be, Naruto has already proven to be a competent shinobi and I am sure that anything he would teach him would be up to par, after all he has already finished tree climbing and started water walking. Also, I think it will be good for Konohamaru to be in the prescience of someone who will treat him as a regular kid as opposed to the grandson of the Hokage."

Ebisu blanched

"However if you want to continue with the boys challenges, I won't stop you. However Ebisu, you already look sick just after the first challenge, the others will only get tougher! So I urge you to make your choice carefully."

"I… will take that into consideration. Thank you Hokage sama!"

* * *

"HOT!" yelled a voice in the hot spring.

"Naruto started to laugh as he watched Konohamaru drag himself out of the hot spring. He always wondered if Ebisu had done this out of spite for the 9 tails. Now he realized that he had done it because a) if you kept falling into burning hot water you would try harder to stop falling into burning hot water, and b) It was fun.

"Konohamaru you have to emit a constant continuous flow of charka," said Naruto "also slightly increase the amount of charka you are putting in."

"Yes sensei!" said Konohamaru.

Naruto smiled as he watched Konohamaru try, and fail once again, before he heard a squeal from the womens side of the hot spring. Sneaking towards the fence, carefully so Konohamaru would not notice what he was doing, he looked through a hole in the fence that his soon to be private sensei, (Jiraiya) often used and looked into the women's side. Go to see the entire Sasuke fan club was present, and speaking of the duck-but-haired shinobi, Naruto could sense him approaching.

"Revenge, Oh sweet sweet Revenge" chanted Naruto with a devious smirk and fire in his eyes as he tip towed towords the enterence of the hot spring. Konohamaru watched his _boss_ with goosebumps until he finally letting the boy resume his training which started with another cry of "HOT!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the recently passed academy students entered the hot spring after a tiring day of training. He had really pushed himself into it because he was no longer an academy student but a genin, which was one step closer to his ambition of revenge. an ambition that would never happen this time if Naruto had anything to say about. But anyway, back to the story. Said genin had spoken to the receptionist at the counter and had changed into a towel and was now heading to the hot water of the spring.

"Strange!" said Sasuke, "Could have sworn that the way to the men's side was the other way. Must have remolded or something. Oh well!"

Poor fool, he would never know what awaited him and as unfortunately just as entered there was a puff of smoke on the signs turning them back to their original state. Poor, poor fool

* * *

"Hey boss," said Konohamaru, "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I just had a little work to do Konohamaru" said Naruto with a devious smirk "Now try again please!"

Konohamaru, closed his eyes and slowly walked on the water. Not feeling the sensation of burning hot water he opened his eyes and saw that he was standing perfectly on water. However before he had time to celebrate a loud noise caused him to break concentration and fall in the water adding to the shreaks that were currently filling the hot spring.

On one side their were high pitched screams of Pervert, and on the other were love cries of Sasuke. However the most prominent noise was that of Sasuke Uchiha who had just unleashed a cry of fear, which was music to the ears of one Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

It was late in the evening when 2 boys exited the hot springs just in time to see one badly bruised and poorly nursed (if you look at it from a medical standpoint) Sasuke Uchiha escape from his captors much to the amusement of Naruto and Konohamaru, who had been informed by his teacher about what he had done. The last Uchiha was visibly fuming at the 2 boys who were rolling on the ground in laughter knowing that they had to have a hand in what had happened to him. However he knew that in this state even a civilian could easily beat him so he had no choice but to storm off causing the to boys to laugh even more.

A few hours later.

Naruto was walking towards his old apartment after dropping Konohamaru back at the Sarutobi household. He was really impressed with the boy. He had mastered the arts of tree climbing and water walking in one day. At one point Naruto started to think that this Konohamaru was better than the one in his previous life, however he knew that it was he who was much more skilled and as a result could teach Konohamaru better then he could the first time. Still it was a nice change of pace and he had no doubt that if Konohamaru kept this up he would no doubt be ready for the chunnin exams when he passed the academy.

"Naruto, the Hokage request your presence in the tower," said a Dog masked ANBU who appeared next to the blonde haired kid.

"Tell the Hokage that I will see him in 5 minutes Hatake-san, thank you" said Naruto as he jumped onto a roof and watched the ANBU disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Up on the roof of an apartment owned by one Naruto Uzumaki, was the owner himself who as currently in deep thought. First and foremost it was about the meeting with the Hokage. While the meeting itself provided him with both opportunity and an alibi, it also raised suspicions about why the Hokage asked for a meeting as usually it is the other way around. Not only that but if he has found out about Naruto's shadier dealings and activities. He eventually planned to clue the old man in on hat was going on however now was certainly not the time. Never the less he had only moments to prepare. He had lost 2 minutes in taught. It would take another 2 minute to reach the tower without appearing like he was more than he appeared.

Gahering a lot of his charka he made 2 of the most powerful shadow clones he could (these could actually stand a couple of blows) and with a single nod they disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Naruto quickly moved to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Hey old man, you wanted to see me" said Naruto.

"Yes I did?" said the Hokage, "But first tell me was it necessary to do that to Sasuke, the poor boy suffered enough with that first prank of yours, was a second so necessary?"

"Of course" said Naruto with a nice bright smile that completely freaked out the third Hokage. "That arrogant prick of a last Uchiha is truly on my death list. I have been planning this for quiet a while for the humiliation for _that day_ and I will not be denied my revenge! Hahahahaha"

Sarutobi, a little freaked out by the way his adoptive grandson wondered what _that day_ was when he suddenly remembered the day he had taken a peak at Naruto with his crystal ball, just in time to see his first kiss… with Sasuke of all people. Honestly though he could understand a bit why his adoptive grandson was so obsessed with his revenge, which in a weird way reminded him of a certain raven haired Uchiha who bore the brunt of Naruto's schemes. He could not understand the reason why Sasuke was chosen to bear it. wouldn't it have been better to dish it out on that foolish boy who had pushed him in the first place, but never mind that now he was getting off topic.

"Naruto!" he said as he looked at the blonde haired boy still scheming revenge which cause him to speak a bit louder "NARUTO!"

Naruto paused suddenly remembering where he was and why he was here. Quickly put his hand on the back of his head and said "Sorry Grandpa, I kind of got a little obsessed with my revenge!"

"You Think!" the Hokage mentally screamed in his mind as a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Anyway, why did you call me here?" asked Naruto quickly as he looked at the Hokage.

"I have a coupe of things I want to check out" replied the Hokage, he then opened a draw and tossed a scroll to Naruto. "However, I want you to reed this and give me your opinion on it.

Naruto opened the scroll and was surprised to see that its contents were none other than the team formations for his on class, however team 6 and team 7's members were blacked out. Smiling at the fact that the Hokage had enough faith in him to ask his opinion about the team selections he said "Interesting, very interesting, the teams are all balanced and have outlined specialities with the exception of my on which is of course the traditional team of the top Koichi and top Shinobi with the class is dean last or in my case, the class true top shinobi."

"So what do you think of the teams, with the exception of your own?" asked the Hokage.

"Well I have to say that they are all well balanced," Naruto calmly replied "However I am willing to bet, that Teams 8 and 10 would be the teams to pass this time!"

"I will take you up on that Naruto, if you want" said the third Hokage "Terms?"

"I will give all the weapons I ever found in the forest of death and the village to you if you win" replied Naruto, "however if I win I want you to clear the dept I owe Sasuke, all of it!"

"Hmm, if you add an unspecified condition that I will inform you of if I win, then I will agree" said The Hokage.

"Fine but only if you add a jutsu scroll to my winnings!" Naruto replied

"Which?"

"I will tell you that when I win!"

The Hokage had to smile at the sheer guts that his adoptive grandson was putting up still he had to say that the terms were good. Considering that the village hosted the chunnin exams once every 2 years as it was hosted by the village hidden in the rocks, the village in the clouds and the village in the sand respectively. The village in the mist hadn't hosted it as no one had heard from them in over 8 years. Still considering the amount of people that participated and the amount of weapons each used, the chances that he would acquire a small fortune were very high, if he won of course.

"So just to recap" said Naruto "If teams 8 and 10 pass, I win, if any other team passes, I lose, if either one of those teams fails I lose and if both fail I lose. Also teams 6 and 7 are not part of the bet and will not affect it regardless. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes it is"

"Then we have made our bet!" said Naruto as he lifted up his hand which the Hokage shook, "Now is there anything else Grandpa?"

"Yes, 2 things actually" replied the Hokage.

"What are they?"

"Well first of all I want you to draught out improvements for the security at the tower as you I quite capable of bypassing it" said the Hokage "In fact a clone of yours just returned a couple of scrolls a moment ago!"

Naruto was surprised. Both at the offer and the fact that his clone had been found so easily, regardless of the fact that he was talking to the Hokage at that very time. Never the less he shook his head out of his stupor and took the scroll the Hokage was offering him.

"That is your first mission and it is an A ranked mission Naruto. Once you have finished it report back to me and only me" said the Hokage as he watched Naruto pocket the scroll and nod. Smiling slightly he opened a draw and tossed a scroll at Naruto "Here a gift for you if you cam master it!"

Naruto caught the scroll and looked through it and then looked back at the now smiling Hokage utterly and completely stunned.

* * *

Authors notes:-

Hey guys, and girls and fans… I thank you for reading my story and I hope you like what you have read so far.

First of all I would like to say that I sincerely need some kind of feed back from you guys. Reviews are preferred but you can send me a P.M if you want to. Also I don't mind if it is negative but I sincerely need some sort of advice.

Also I would like to thank the voters for my poll… though there were only 3. Since there was no clear winner I have personally decided what to do.

Lastly, my exams are extremely close. Origionally when I started writing I wanted to do a chapter a week but unfortunately with exams coming up this chapter got delayed. And with the exams just around the corner, I fear that it will continue to be like this until they pass which would be somewhere in the 3rd or 4th week of January.

Then It will continue to go as I planned until my finals which will see delays as well and they will last a whole wheek.

Once again thank you guys and hope you like my fanfiction.

Rafaelout Out !


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I would like to congratulate you all on passing and on a job well done" said Iruka "Now, lets get down to teams!"

One student smiled at that however his mind was else where. That students name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was currently thinking about his new found protégé, named Konohamaru Sarutobi. Yesterday he had taught the boy the essence of charka as well as the tree walking exercise. To his pleasant surprise the boy had picked it up quite well, however he made the boy go at it in order to build up his control and capacity. Another noticeable thing was that this time they did not have the encounter with Ebisu, due to Naruto finding him and changeling him for the rights to teach Konohamaru. Naruto knew that the tobesu Jonin would be back but not before he had recovered from the shock of the first challenge.

"Team 7: Jiraiya," said Iruka as Naruto eyes visibly shot open. He was not the only one as quite a few genin were looking at their teacher shell shocked "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

At this point almost every person in that class was either looking at Iruka, Naruto Sakura or Sasuke with shock or adoration (Sasuke, Fangirls). Iruka himself continued ranting the names of the list. "Team 8: Kurenai Yuri, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, team 9 is currently active so team 10: Asuma Sarutobi Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto was surprised to note that there was no groan from Ino at this point, as a matter of fact there was no shout of true love from Sakura either. They must have still been shocked and Naruto knew that the only reason he wasn't still stunned was years of shinobi experience though his body had nothing to show for it.

"Alright now all of you will have to wait here until your Jonin sensei's come to collect you" said Iruka "However Team 7 is expected to report to the Hokage tower immediately! That is all, so good luck on your future careers and goodbye!"

With that Iruka disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves. As soon as he was gone Naruto quickly jumped out an open window before doing the same leaving the class in their still shell shocked state which would only be broken by the first Jonin that entered the room.

* * *

"I didn't expect to make such a dramatic change when I did that" said Naruto to himself as he quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the speed of an average Jonin. "Still I wonder old man, what exactly are you playing at?"

Increasing his speed a bit he soon made it to the Hokage tower which he jumped into through the nearest window. Quickly making his way out of the room which he landed in and up the stairs stopping only to open the door, he entered the Hokage office and walked right up to his desk and looked the man he considered a grandfather in the eye and spoke "Alright old man what exactly are you playing at!"

"Ah Naruto, I was expecting you!" said the Hokage in a kind old voice "You see…"

Cut the chitchat old man" interrupted Naruto as he looked straight into the hokage's eyes and said "I know that you originally had planned to assign Kakashi to this team so what changed?"

"3 things actually" said the Hokage "The first and foremost being that Kakashi rejoined ANBU as I am sure you know as you met him… and identified him yesterday. The second thing being that Jiraiya made a surprise appearance in the village and asked for a genin team yesterday and lastly I trust my student to keep a very close eye on you all as there are elements in your team that simply cannot be trusted!"

"Sasuke… and me" said Naruto looking downcast at the fact that he had lost the trust of the Hokage though in hindsight he should have expected it seeing as what he had been doing the past couple of months (that the hokage knew about at least).

"Indeed… Sasuke has become arrogant thanks to the pampering this village has given one of the last Uchiha" said the Hokage, "And you Naruto… though as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves I am quite ready to trust you, but as the Hokage I simply cannot take the chance. You are to dangerous to be left alone as well as a flight risk due to the mistreatment you received when you were young and until you can prove beyond all doubt that you are indeed loyal to the village I am afraid that it is going to stay this way."

"But tell me what you think of me" said Naruto "Not as the Hokage, or the leader of the village but as person who I have known all my life and as a shinobi of the leaf. Speak plainly old man because I have to know?"

"I believe…" said Sarutobi "That you would rather die than betray the leaf and that you are the true embodiment of the sprit of fire and would have mad your parents proud! I trust that you know who they are?"

"I do" said Naruto, who was at the moment extremely pleased about what the Hokage felt about him "However I would like your help old man, I am already know most of my parents histories and legacies, and I have the power and the ability to help this village, you know that! However at this current time I cannot go about this as Naruto Uzumaki, I need another identity, an identity as a shinobi of the leaf, and you are the only one who can give it to me!"

"And if I do this, what will you give me in return?" asked the Hokage

"Ideas for the village, reports on what could be improved, my abilities to mass produce lower lever fuinjutsu tags in days as opposed to weeks… and the secret to finishing your paperwork" said Naruto before his eyes sparkled as he added "However, before that I think that this old room deserves a make over, How about I give it one?"

The Hokage looked into the eyes of his surrogate grandson with his own twinkling as he responded "Agreed!"

* * *

2 people were walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower to the office of the man hailed as the God of Shinobi. They are the remaining members of team 7 Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! Slowly they made their way to the office until they eventually stood outside the mans door. Sasuke stepped forward and gave a brief knock on the door.

"Enter" said a voice form inside the office.

The 2 newly formed genin entered the office. Though this was the first time for Sakura it was not for Sasuke and he had noticed the changes in the office. The main table was still the same with the Hokage sitting behind him and Naruto standing by his side. Facing him were 3 comfortable looking chairs. Behind the Hokage was the giant window that displayed the village in all its glory. On the either side of the main desk were 2 identical desks (one on each side) each which had 3 chairs in front of them and the main chair behind as well. Behind the two desks until the end of the wall were rows of bookshelves (5 on either side to be exact) and on either side of the door which Sasuke entered were comfortable looking sofas which could seat 4 people comfortably. The floor had a massive red round rug with a golden border and the symbol of the village in the centre made with bright gold thread. All in all it looked so much different yet so much akin to the old one that Sasuke felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," said the Hokage as he looked at the 2 remaining members of team 7 "I trust that you know who will be teaching you"

The 2 nodded before the Hokage continued "Good, however a fare warning. Training under a sannin will not be like your usual team training. No it will be much harder as you will be pushed to your limits though you will be much better off from it. However you must understand that if you choose to accept then there will be no turning back, at least until the chunnin exams 6 months from now. Make your choice and make it now. If you want to be a part of this team then come forward, if not then leave this office immediately. Make your choice!"

At that point the Hokage started leaking a mild aura of killing intent almost as if daring them to come forward to be killed. There was a brief pause but then Sasuke moved first, calmly walking forward almost unaffected by the killing intent. He had weighed the options in his mind. He knew that one of the reasons that Jiraiya would be teaching them was to keep an eye on him. He was a fight risk after all, however he had no reason to worry as he had no reason to betray the leaf and tranning under one of the sannin would only help him further his goal. However there was another reason he chose to accept, Naruto Uzumaki. That man was a complete mystery to him. On one hand he was the dead last in his class and had seemingly no talent for anything. On the other hand Sasuke had caught glimpses of times when his body language matched that of a seasoned jounin. Also there were also the facts that Naruto at the age of 10 had been able to outrun and outmaneuver a squad of ANBU something that should be impossible for anyone below the rank of Jounin. Last but not the least was the simple fact that he had caught him 3 times using skills of chunnin or at the very least elite genin level.

He was a mystery alright, but as far as Sasuke was concerned Naruto would make a valuable teammate. And so he went forward and stood in front of the hokage's desk before looking back and looking at Sakura who was shaking in the presence of the killing intent that was being unleashed by the Hokage. It wasn't long before she shook her head and left the office. Naruto had only one taught going through his mind at the moment "This is so not going good, this is so not good!"

* * *

"Great, just great" said Naruto to himself as he rushed through the streets of the hidden leaf "I have barely begun my plans to save the future and I have already created a massive change, I hop this doesn't change things to much however at this point relying on my knowledge of the future is certainly not going to lead anywhere. I guess I will have to see if he is ready, Shadow clone jutsu!"

2 shadow clones appeared next to him and were moving side by side. They both gave their creator a nod before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The original continued making his way back to his apartment, his mind on the tasks at hand. He hadn't come back alone after all, he had stayed true to Itachi's words during the 4th shinobi and worked with his friends. 9 people, including him had attempted to come back in time including Sasuke, though judging from the last uchiha's behavior he wasn't the one that he had fought along side and had long since concluded that Sasuke's attempt to come back into time had been unsuccessful. However he wasn't suppose to speak to the other until the chunnin exams so that they could keep changes to a minimum, however recent events had to be taken into consideration and as a result he felt he had no choice. He just hoped that he would get the same missions as last time or he would not have a credible excuse for knowing the foundation.

Things had seriously gone out on a whack it seemed and it would be best to recruit allies to his cause as soon as he could. Still now he had to find a white haired man and reward him for doing his duties as a godfather. And the best place to find him was of course at the hidden leaf hot springs. With a quick leap over a wall that had really no place being there (poor village planning) he arrived just outside the main entrance of the hot spring he quickly entered it not even bothering to undress and headed straight fro the men's side. Just as he suspected there was the sannin doing his infamous research aka peeping into the women's side of the hot spring and the best part was that there was no one else there. Quickly making a shadow clone he sent it away, deciding to give the sannin one chance to notice him before he suffered his wrath.

"You know that it is not nice to peep mister!" said Naruto as he placed his hand on top of his godfather's shoulder "On top of that it is a crime so I request you to kindly stop it please!"

"Shut it kid, can't you see that you are interrupting my research" said Jiraiya as he brushed off his hand.

"Sir I am warning you" said Naruto "Kindly stop it or…"

"Or what kid?" asked Jiraiya without so much as turning around "Go on ahead, do your worst, I dare you!"

"You asked for it" muttered Naruto as he felt his clone pop. The memories conveyed that there were quite a few koichi in the hot spring today, mostly jounin and ANBU. He paused for a second before he used his sexy jutsu to turn into a tall beautiful looking blonde haired girl with only a towel wrapped around her. She let herself fall back before letting out a high pitched blood curling scream of "PERVERT! RAPIEST! HELP ME!"

Jiraiya had barely enough time to turn around and look mildly surprised before the wall that separated the mens and the womens side broke down and he was surrounded on all sides by a dozed pissed off Kunoichi with nothing but towels wrapped around them and either kunai's or katana's in their hands. There were a few around Naruto standing protectively around him while one offered him her hand. They had all gotten a good look at him when they had broken down the wall and most of them knew that it was Naruto using his stupid jutsu, still what he this man had tried to do was so inhumane that they were going to make sure he suffered immensely for it.

"Its Ok Naruto!" said one of the jounin to the shaking transformed girl "You are safe now, tell us what happened?"

"I saw him… walking on water… when he entered…" stammered the girl who looked scaired, her voice laced with fear and despair "I asked… him… to teach me… at first… it seemed like… he was going to… turn me down… but then… he said… that he would… if I used… my jutsu… I obeyed and… then he… he…"

"LIAR" shouted Jiraiya but he was quickly silenced with a hand across his mouth and a kunai pressed against his throat. Naruto words… and his denial, had sealed his faith in the eyes of the Kunoichi and Jiraiya knew it.

"Silence, trash like you has no right to talk" said the jounin who was taking to Naruto almost as soon as a hand was clamped over Jiraiya's mouth. "Naruto I think it is best that you leave now because you shouldn't see what is going to happen next however rest assured that he will be punished!"

Naruto nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. As soon as he was gone one of the ANBU Kunoichi spoke "Now then ladies lets make sure to give this man exactly what he deserves!

* * *

**"Hello Kit it has been a long time"** said the 9 tailed fox as a looked at his container

"Indeed it has old friend indeed it has" replied Naruto "Tell me what do you think of recent events?"

**"They were improbable not impossible kit, your changes in this time along with those of the others who came with you would have made events change"** replied the fox looking at the boy with an expression that seemed almost amused **"But you already knew this didn't you, in fact I think that you were expecting something"**

"Team 6 was a failed team from my graduating class" replied Naruto "However now I would be willing to bet almost anything that it is a team made up of root shinobi. However I do not expect that Sakura would forsake the team."

**"While your activities in the other life towards her were annoying to say the least, they had instilled her with a sense of self worth"** said the fox **"As that did not happen this time, she didn't have the courage to face your Hokage's killing intent and as a result could not take up the offer!"**

"You knew?" asked Naruto surprised.

**"I suspected, I did not know for sure that this would be the result of your change!"** replied the fox as he eyed his container carefully **"However I presume that this slight change of plans was now the only reason for your visit now is it. You are no longer willing to take the risk to infiltrate the Hokage tower to collect more scrolls for your studies in fuinjutsu and space time jutsu. Add that to the fact that you recommendations for security upgrades solely points that you have no intention of returning for a long time and since our seal is the same as it was last time I presume that you want to meet him don't you?"**

"I do" replied Naruto "Will you help me?"

"**You know I would Kit, besides it would be quite fitting to see that the person who he died to defeat treats his son ten times better than the village which he died saving"** replied the fox with a slight grin gracing its face as he started pumping charka into the seal, a couple of seconds later Naruto jumped forward and tried to grab the seal however he was promptly stopped by the 4th Hokage who grabbed him and landed back down on the damp floor in Naruto's mindscape before turning and facing the fox.

"It is unfortunate that I had to come as I had no wish to see you again 9-tails," he said before he turned to face Naruto "However I am glad to see you Naruto, after all what father wouldn't want to see his son!"

"I know and the feelings mutual however you should stop wasting your charka on the seal, it is secure!" replied Naruto as he watched his father's expression change to one of confusion "That little stunt was just so I could meet you!"

"I taught that It was to early for the seal to weaken!" muttered the 4th Hokage while doing what his son asked "It seemed that you know much about the seal if you had figured the outcome of your little stunt. I suspect Jiraiya taught you well!"

Naruto's expression turned sour, a fact which was not lost to his father, before it turned back to normal as he walked passed his father so he could look at his partner before he spoke **"Kurama can you tell me how long he will last and can you do anything about it?"**

**"As best as I can tell with the amount of charka your father stored which was undoubtedly to repair the seal, he will last for 24 hours before he fades away and that is if he does not use any of his charka."** Replied the fox **"If I channel my charka into him I can maintain him till such time as it is no longer possible for me to do so, however in order to do that we must first unseal him from the body of the Shinigami as I can do it only if his soul is free. Before you ask why let me say that the person you are talking to is a charka manifestation of your father, however if we were to free his soul it would travel to the manifestation and merge with it, then I could sustain him"**

"I see" said Naruto, "That is indeed a problem. In order to rectify it I would need to get to the Uzumaki mask temple and perform the ceremony, the best time to do that would be 9 hours from now when there is a guard shift, however I think it would be best if we spent the time catching up, what do you say dad… dad?"

Naruto turned around and saw that his father was looking at them with an expression of utmost astonishment and shock and his Jaw was dangerously close to hitting the floor. Mintao (the 4th Hokage) was so stunned that he could only mutter "You… Fox… Friends… How?"

Naruto, along with the fox chuckled at the Hokage's expression before Naruto explained the 9-tails history. After he managed to get his father to believe it he stated telling him about his life up till now with the exception of his activities regarding the foundation. During the full tail Mintao's expression kept on getting sourer and sourer and Kurama's grin kept on getting wider and wider. Naruto had just reached the part about the bet he had made with the Hokage when the fox spoke **"I hope that you 2 have had enough time for pleasantries because Naruto, it seems you have company!"**

"Who?" Naruto asked

**"Jiraiya!"**

* * *

Back in the outside world Naruto was mediating in front of the memorial stone. He had suspected that the first person to find him here would be Kakashi, due to his the reason of his famous lateness, however he was sure that Jiraiya had found him due to the spike of the 9-tails charka, something which should have been hidden from all but the best sensors which lead him to suspect that Jiraiya was using his Barrior: Canopy Method technique. Still this was part of what he desired and so he had to let it play out to the fullest.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!" said Naruto as he stood up, not even bothering to turn around and look at the toad sage, though he did take note that the seals which he had placed had all been disabled.

"After what you put me through! Your little stunt almost cost me my life!" shouted Jiraiya "If anything you're the one who has a lot of nerve speaking to me like that after what you put me through you little snot nosed brat!"

"Tell me _**Jiraiya**_" said Naruto lacing his voice with contempt and the 9-tails venom as he said the name "Were both of your arms fractured? Were 6 of your ribs broken? Did a number of your organs rupture? If Not then you have _**nothing**_ to complain about!"

Jiraiya was shocked at the fact that the blonde had recited the injuries that his teammate had inflicted on him once so easily, especially since it wasn't even remotely common knowledge. However the surprises kept on coming as Naruto released an extreme amount of killing intent that even made the Sannin flinch as Naruto turned and faced him with an expression that could match vengeance itself.

"Tell me where were you for the past _**twelve**_ years of my _**miserable life**_! Would it have _**killed**_ you to so much as _**visit**_ me? Tell me was your _**research**_ and chasing after that **_snake_** more important then taking care of your own _**Godson**_!" growled Naruto. By this time the killing intent in the air was so thick that he had attracted a fare amount of attention. Ibiki, Anko Hayate, Yugao, Kakashi, Yamato, the Hokage guard platoon and the Hokage himself were watching though the trees, ready to jump in if he succumbed to the 9-talis influence. The expressions that each one of them wore was of pure shock, but the effect was about to get greater as he was not done yet.

**_"I am the son of Mintao Namikaze, your favored student and the one you considered a son! I am the son of Kushuna Uzumaki, the women who was responsible for securing your place as one of the greatest seal masters in the elemental lands!"_** said Naruto as he advanced menacingly towards the toad sage _**"However you could not be bothered so much as to look after their only son! You the person they named my Godfather and the closest thing they both had to a father! YOU ABANDONED ME FOR 12 YEARS AND MADE ME LIVE A LIFE OF ABSOLUTE PAIN!"**_

"However!" said Naruto in a deathly calm voice, as the killing intent and the oppressive aura completely disappeared "When people get hurt they learn to hate… when people hurt others they become hated and racked with guilt… But knowing pain allows people to be kind… knowing people makes people grow… However how you grow is entirely to you!"

Naruto turned his back once again to the sage before saying "You have a new chance now, a clean slate in my mind now Jiraiya. I will not hold anything against you however how you choose to proceed is entirely up to you!"

And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving his godfather and the audience in a stunned silence.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay and hope that you guys like the latest chapter that I have put up for you.

My prelims have just started and they will last for over 2 weeks so don't expects any updates for this month. Also I would Like your reviews and opinions on this chapter and the story as a whole, which as a writer would help me grow.

Thanks again for reading and goodbye till nextime!


	5. Chapter 5

"Father?" said Naruto "Are you alright?"

_Flashback: 21:00 hrs_

_Alone in the ancient Uzumaki mask temple stood Naruto Uzumaki, his hand dripping blood, all around the room were seals, hundreds of characters of the ancient language of the seals which were all interconnected at the occasional spirals. Every part of the room was covered with seals, the floor, ceilings and walls. On either side of Naruto were 2 tables, which reached up to his waist. On one table was a mask and on the other was a ceremonial Kodachi in its sheath. The room was bare of anything else save for a single tri-ponged kunai that was embedded in the wall that Naruto was facing._

"_Summoning Jutsu: dead demon consuming seal!" shouted Naruto as he flew through a dozen hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. There was a puff of smoke and the Shinigami appeared facing Naruto who quickly grabbed the mask and placed it on his face before grabbing the Kodachi and dashing forward._

"_Forgive me Shinigami-Sama!" said Naruto as he drew the Kodachi out of its sheath and slashed at the Shinigami shouting "Unseal!"_

_The Kodachi clattered on the ground as it fell out of Naruto's hand, who at the same time had fallen to his knee's. A deep gash had formed on his stomach and he was covered with a red aura, the power of the 9 tails._

"_Kurama… my father… sustain him… please!" said Naruto before he lurched forward unconscious. _

_Flashback end!_

"I am alright my son, there is no need to worry!" said Mintao in the head of his own son.

It had been almost 16 hours since Naruto had performed the ceremony and less than a minute since he regained consciousness. The blonde haired genin himself was feeling weak but he was glad however that the operation had been a success.

"Naruto, my son" said Mintao "Head back to your apartment and get something to eat, after that we need to talk!"

* * *

"Understood!"

"Report" said the Hokage to 8 jounin who had assembled in his office.

"Team 1: Fail"

"Team 2: fail"

"Team 3:fail"

"Team 4: fail"

"Team 5: fail"

"Team 6: fail"

"Team 8: Pass!"

"Team 10: Pass!"

"So, out of the 9 teams of assembled genin, 2 teams have passed and team 7 has still not concluded its test!" said the Hokage privately cursing for loosing the bet to a certain blonde haired brat "Those who passed their teams please step forward and state your team lineup and your team specialties!"

"Team 10" said Asuma stepping forward "Captain, Asuma Sarutobi, members, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamakata and Choji Akimichi! Ino-Shika-Cho trio, stalling team."

"Team 8" said Kurenai Yuri stepping forward "Captain Kurenai Yuri, members, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Ab, Tracker team!"

The Hokage nodded as Iruka, who was sitting beside him finished taking down the information. The Hokage sighed and then said "We have one last issue to handle here, Sakura Haruno is unfit to continue as a member of team 7 but she can still continue as a genin. Her assets are her almost perfect Charka control and her high IQ and considerable knowledge. Her weaknesses include a weak physical aspect and low charka capacity. Is there anyone willing to trade her?"

"I am" said Kurenai "I would like to trade Hinata Hyuga for Sakura Haruno!"

"Reasons?" asked the Hokage, a little surprised as he knew how close the jounin was to the Hyuga.

"Hinata's timid and shy demeanor would have an adverse effect when bonding with her age group. The only known exceptions are Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga, who have been slowly breaking off the demeanor. I feel that they will succeed much faster then I could, however since Neji has been a genin and a part of team 10 for almost a year, the best choice would be to stick her with Naruto who is a member of team 7" said Kurenai "Where as Sakura Haruno's abilities will make her a perfect genjutsu type and a good apprentice who I can pass on my skills to. Though it would be best or the tracking team at first I believe that given time to grow she would become a valuable asset to the team!"

"Very Well, I agree!" said the Hokage "Though a fair warning, she has a fangirl persona which you have to break her out of. Any questions?"

"Yes one actually!" said Asuma stepping forward "Who is the sensei of team 7!"

The reason he asked this was because even though Iruka announced it to the whole class, the Jounin were left unaware and several of them were curious as well. However just as the Hokage opened his mouth to answer a man appeared from thin air right next to the god of Shinobi and said one word "Me!"

* * *

"No way, so you are telling me that I am a Senju as well?" said Naruto in his mind scape.

"Yes and what is more is that you are the great-grandson of both the second Hokage and the second Uzukage!" replied Mintao "And before you ask yes, the leader of that village was indeed called that, though it is the only village in the history of the elemental nations other than the great 5 which have been allowed to do so!"

Naruto and his father Mintao have been chatting for quite a while after Naruto came back to his apartment and had something to eat. Earlier Naruto had told his father about his past life and his plans for this one. To say his father had been amazed at what he had been able to accomplish would be like saying that Jiraiya was only mildly perverted. After the 4th Hokage had gotten over his shock he had spoken to his son about some of the flaws in his plan and ways to improve it as well. He had even told him about the things he could teach him and the secrets of the Harashen.

Eventually the topic had ventured over to Naruto heritage and that was what they were currently discussing. It turns out that his father was the grandson of the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju and his mother was the granddaughter of the 2nd Raidon Uzumaki, which basically made him the heir of both the Senju and the Uzumaki!

"Speaking of which, do you know of the sword of the whirlpool, Sujin?" asked his father.

"No, tell me?" said Naruto eagerly.

"Well you see, in the Uzumaki clan males are usually born with a natural affinity for wind and the females are usually born with a natural affinity for water" said the 4th Hokage "However there are exceptions to every rule and one such exception was Raidon Uzumaki who was born with an affinity for lightning and just like Tobirama Senju his natural affinity and his control over it grew to such an extent that it was almost of par with the 2nd hokage's abilities with water!"

"He must have been quite the demon on the battlefield then!" Naruto remarked.

"Quite!" said Mintao, "In fact when I visited it with your mother after the 3rd war, we could still feel bits of the static electricity from your great grandfather's last stand!"

"Wow, to think that I was descended from people with such mastery over their natural affinities!" said Naruto "But still, what does this have to do with the sword of the whirlpool?"

"Well you see it is said that the twin swords Raijin and Sujin were forged by the combined work of Raidon and Tobirama!" replied his father "Raijin, from what you have told me is in the possession of Aoi, however the sword of the whirlpools Sujin is hidden under the ruins of the village of the whirlpool, awaiting a some to come and claim it! And by birthright, both swords belong to you Naruto, question is will you claim them?"

"That is a good question" said Naruto "Kurama your thoughts?"

"**I think that it would be to our benefit to posses those swords kit and by birthright they both belong to you" **said the fox from inside its cage **"With all that time you spent in the hidden cloud training kenjutsu with that rapping knucklehead, have those swords would be an incredible gain to our arsenal, though not a necessary gain! It is your choice but as for what I think, I think you should- MOVE NOW!"**

Naruto didn't waist a second, moving out of the way of a hail of Kunai, and turning his gaze towards his assailant who was charging him with a Ninjato in hand. Not waiting a single moment Naruto drew a kunai and coated it with wind charka before flinging it at the Ninjato. The Kunai cut through the blade like warm butter surprising the attacker. Using the surprise of his opponent to his advantage Naruto jumped and gave a vicious roundhouse kick right to his attackers face knocking him out cold. A few moments later Naruto carefully bent down and removed the mask before uttering a single sentence "Earth-nin, damm it!"

"**What are you going to do now?" **asked the fox **"Hide the body or inform the authorities?"**

"I don't get it! Our friends in the hidden earth should have toned down the hatred towards my father and Onoki would not have ordered such a stupid and blatant attempt on any leaf nin's life. This is grounds for war!" said Naruto surprised at the turn of events.

"**Many of their wounds run too deep to be healed by the combined work of our allies, after all your father annihilated them in masses!"** said the fox while glaring at the 4th Hokage in Naruto's mindscape **"The young ones and those who did not suffer to greatly will easily forgive and forget but it will certainly not be the same for the older generation! And I am sure that the old geezer did no such foolish thing, It was probably a spur of the moment idea, for that foolish spy which he could easily claim had been done for the good of their village!"**

"Yeah, he could claim that I had learnt the Harashin" said Naruto "And the council of the hidden earth would agree that the aftermath of my death would be better than having another yellow flash running about!"

"If I may" said Mintao "Spies of the hidden earth often work in pairs so it would be advisable to send out some clones to find and dispose of the spy before he returns to the hidden earth because as soon as that village learns of your existence they will be in an uproar"

"**He does have a point!"** agreed the fox "**Naruto?"**

"There is no need to send such for the other because she is already here" Naruto muttered to himself before saying out loud "Isn't that right Kurotsuki?"

"As omniscient as ever Naruto!" said the kunoichi as she materialized in the room right next to her fallen comrade.

"Just dutifully aware of my surroundings as I am sure you are very well aware!" said Naruto with a slight smile before he looked down at the fallen shinobi "What are we going to do with this one?"

"He is one of mine so there is no need to do anything!" said Kurotsuki "After all we all have our teams, though I must say that you foundation is by far stronger then all of our teams combined!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, I simply had the knowledge of their past lives and deaths and I did my best to ensure that it did not happen again!" said Naruto "Though unfortunately I was unable to protect the Uchiha, save one but then again that was Sasuke's task!"

"Yes and he did a wonderful job at that" snorted Kurotsuki, "Still I suppose he can't be blamed for the fact that he was unable to come back with us!"

"Indeed" replied Naruto, "So tell me, why are you here and what is with the attack!"

"Well my friend here didn't want to be bossed around by and I quote, _a soft tree huger_" she replied "I just let him find out how wrong he was, also you don't have to worry because the rest of my team have no problems with the tasks at hand, and as for what I am doing here, well lets say that I mastered my lava release over a year ago and instead of starting water manipulation like I had done last time, I started training wind manipulation!"

"Ok, first of all I will tell you that my apartment is specially sealed and the ANBU outside wont know you are here and I also just doubled the potency of the seals" said Naruto "And as for the reason you are here, let me guess, Onoki gave you a task to see if you were worthy to become his apprentice and learn the dust release! What is it?"

"Information, I must gather as much information about the current generation of genin in the span of a month before reporting back to him!" she replied "Time is off the essence and I can't get caught or return to early as that would be suspicious."

"How long has it been since you have left the hidden earth?" asked Naruto

"A little over a week, normally it would take an average chunnin 5 or 6 days to get here. However, me and my friend here are among the fastest nin in the village and at full speed it would take us just a little over 3 days to make the trip." She replied. Naruto didn't doubt her speed as he knew that back in their previous life she was the fastest kunoichi in the elemental nations, though he wondered how fast she currently was "However as we were in no rush we traveled at a slow pace taking in the sight as I am sure that you will be able to provide us with the materials to accomplish our tasks."

Naruto nodded and the 2 sat down on the dining table after he closed all the shades in the apartment and kept popped the knocked out nin on a table. The 2 of them spoke about several tactics and plans which they had already set in place while some of his clones wrote up brief summaries on the team8, team9 team 10 and Sasuke. He didn't bother putting any information on Sakura as she would be of no concern to anybody and he certainly needed the hidden earth to be ignorant him, at least for now.

"Uh what happened?" said the boy who had been knocked out by Naruto as he finally started to gain consciousness.

"You got your ass handed to you by a so called soft tree hugger! That is what happened!" replied Kurotsuki "Are they ready?"

"Yes, they are" said Naruto before handing he 10 scrolls which he had collected from his shadow clones."By the way, have you found that place?"

"Yes believe it or not I have!" she repied

"Where?"

"Kurotsuki took a deep breath before she replied "The former land of the whirlpools, is the current land of the waves!"

* * *

Disbelief that was the feeling that Naruto felt right now, even after an hour, pure disbelief. He had not considered, not even once considered that the land where he had his first mission was in fact the land from which he was descended from, he had spent years, well to be exact a year searching for it, though that was mainly because that was all the time he got before things went straight to hell.

Still now that he knew the location, he was wondering if he even wanted to see the village where his mother was born whether it would be worth it in the end to see the place where the once famed Uzumaki clan almost met their end. However now was not the time to think of such things as he was in a bit of a dilemma now, his father wanted him to try the summoning jutsu and see what happened? According to Jiraiya he knew that he would be transported to the animal clan which he had the most affinity for. However he had gotten use to summoning the toads in his last life, would it be worth it to try summoning a new one this life. '

Another issue which they had was seals. His father made him inspect the seals which he had put up around his apartment and the complex as a whole and suffice to say he was impressed with them, however he still insisted on putting up new ones and strengthening the old ones, which he had done without complaint, however it was what his father made him do after which worried him.

"_Its to risky, even if you and the fox are able to sustain me now we must always consider the possibility that something could happen, and must prepare for such!"_

His father made him write down all his knowledge that he had gathered of fuinjutsu which was mainly composed of the space time aspect. You see Fuinjutsu as it turns out had several aspects, the basic aspects like exploding tags, shock tags, storage scrolls etc, the space time aspect, the elemental sealing aspect, the security aspect, the sentient sealing aspect etc. As it turns out Jiraiya was an expert on the elemental sealing aspect while the 4th Hokage was an expert at the space time aspect, they were both proficient in the security aspect and excelled in the sentient sealing aspect.

The problem with all that was that no matter how advance the seals were there were always ways to get around them and he feared of what would happen if someone managed to bypass his seals and arrive in a room filled with knowledge that was only available to the 4th Hokage? Maybe he could be called paranoid but that had kept him alive before he had travelled back in time.

Jumping down the boy landed at training ground 7, the place which would be the testing ground for team 7, he saw that Jiraiya, Sasuke and… Hinata were waiting for him.

"**I thought that girl was part of team 8!"** said the fox in his mind

"_She is, or at least she was, though I don't know what the situation is now, it won't be long before I find out!" _said Naruto in his mind before speaking out loud "Hey guys, sorry I am late, got caught up in some work… and Hinata why are you here?"

"She was transferred to team 7 because Sakura didn't want to be in the team dobe" replied Sasuke before anyone could speak.

"Awe, does that mean that I lost the bet?" said Naruto

"No brat, you won it!" said Jiraiya as he looked at his godson with a little pain. He still remembered the shout he had received from the boy less than 24 hours ago and even though the boy said he had forgiven him he didn't want to push his luck with his godson. "Still now that you are all here I can officially say that this is the first team meeting of team 7. Understand that the 3 of you will have to work harder than before, and that is simply to prove that you are worthy of being on my team, do you understand?"

"Yes" the 3 of them shouted!"

"Good" the toad sage replied. "Now I have to go and get some research done so we will meet here tomorrow at 6, and don't be late!"

And with that the sannin disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The newly appointed team 7 took one look at each other before leaving the traning ground himself. Naruto waited for a few moments until he was alone before he made a decision on his fathers request. Biting his tumb he hade a few hand signs before he slammed his hands down and shouted "Summing jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto Uzumaki was no more!

* * *

Autors notes :-

Well that's it for now guys. I am mid way through mu exams so don't ask me why I am publishing a chapter now when I should be studying. Well actually I had already written this chapter but I wanted to rewrite it because it just seemed so confusing but then again I can't write and study at the same time!

Oh and for those of you who want to know what prelims are, they are the exams which we have to take in order to be able to answer our exams!

Lasting yes, I will admit I based this story on the leafs Naruto, but out of curiousity, which others?

Last but not least, don't forget to vote on my poll guys, That's the main reason I published this chapter and didn't rewrite it

Thanks for your support guys, till next time

Rafaelout out!


End file.
